One punch, One heart
by etsu908
Summary: Ella solamente buscaba un nuevo empleo, sin embargo la vida nos de sorpresas y Saeko lo descubrirá cuando su vida se llene de ellas. - Mi nombre es Yoshida Saeko ¿y el tuyo? -Saitama- dijo estrechando su mano.


**One punch, One heart**

 **Capitulo 1: El hombre más fuerte.**

Era un día tranquilo, la gente hacia sus actividades diarias, desde llevar a sus hijos a la escuela hasta tomar el tren para llegar a sus trabajos a tiempo, o en el caso de una joven adulta buscar un nuevo apartamento para instalarse.

- _Aun no puedo creerlo_ \- se decía mentalmente la castaña de pelo corto- _no puedo creer que de todos los lugares, haya sido mi edificio el blanco del ataque de un kaijin, fue una suerte que fumigaran el edificio por completo y nos obligaran salir_ – un estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal- _de solo pensarlo me da escalofríos_.

Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que debía buscar un nuevo lugar para instalarse, como las otras pobres personas que vivían en el edificio, sin mencionar que se había puesto lo mas presentable que tenia, una blusa roja de manga larga y de ancho cuello, un pantalón azul y unos zapatos simples negros sin tacón, ya que el resto se había perdido, así que debía con seguir nueva ropa, pues lo poco que traía en la mochila que portaba con ella no le bastaría.

Pero para eso debía encontrar un nuevo empleo, ya que en el anterior la despidieron, mas por torpeza que por otra cosa, había perdido la cuenta de los muchos platos que rompió, sino la corrieron antes era por su buena cocina, pero al parecer había quebrado la paciencia de su jefe y este termino corriéndola, alegando que era un peligro para su cocina o mejor dicho sus platos y todo lo que fuera rompible.

Así que ahí se encontraba, en Ciudad A, ya había bajado del tren, ahora solo tenia que encontrar un buen empleo y todo estaría arreglado.

O eso creyó.

Del cielo cayeron bolas de energía muy cerca donde ella se encontraba, por lo tanto no pudo evadir la onda choque de la explosión mandándola a volar hasta chocar con un muro de algún edificio, en ese instante todo se volvió oscuridad.

Mientras eso ocurría, los medios transmitían lo que acontecía en ciudad A a las otras ciudades, al parecer el nivel de daños de este kaijin superaba a los anteriores.

En cierto apartamento, un hombre observa la transmisión.

\- Creo que debería ir – dicho eso, el misterioso personaje salio del apartamento, era tiempo de imponer justicia.

-T-tks m-me duele la espalda- es lo que logro musitar cuando recobro el conocimiento, por suerte era lo único que le dolía. Pese a eso trato de reincorporarse apoyándose en la pared que de puro milagro aun seguía en pie o al menos la mayor parte. Sus ojos abrieron con horror al ver toda la destrucción que el kaijin había causado, si esta parte de la ciudad estaba destruida, no quería imaginarse las otras zonas afectadas.

-Te-tengo que salir de aquí- y pensaba hacer hasta que lo oyó.

El llanto, el llanto de una niña.

-¡Otra sobreviviente!- grito para luego echarse a correr hacia la búsqueda de la pobre niña, tenia que encontrarla, la zona era peligrosa y mas si un kaijin la seguía rondando.

No sabía cuanto corrió, solo se detuvo cuando logro ver a la niña en su campo de visión, la pobre estaba llorando a moco tendido llamando a sus padres. Sin embargo la niña no estaba sola, justo detrás de ella estaba el kaijin causante de toda esta destrucción. Era muy alto y musculoso y su piel era de un color violeta, sus orejas eran puntiagudas y tenía dos antenas gruesas en la cabeza.

Notó con horror como el monstruo se acercaba cada vez a la niña, que seguía llorando desconsolada sin darse cuanta del peligro en el que estaba.

Sin si quiera razonarlo un poco, empezó a correr.

-¡La va a matar!-grito la chicaal ver como el kaijin extendía su brazo hacia la pequeña y como este crecía en proporciones inhumana.

Sin importarle lo inútil que fuera ella o que sin duda llegaría a morir, se lanzo sobre la niña y abrazándola giro sobre si misma, de ese modo la peor parte se la llevaría ella y talvez, solo talvez la niña saldría viva.

- _Fue una buena vida, así que no puedo quejarme_ \- pensó antes de cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa melancólica, en espera de un seguro inaguantable dolor.

Que nunca llego.

En lugar de eso sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban a ella y a la pequeña en un fuerte pero a la vez delicado agarre, lo suficiente para no herirlas, apartándolas del peligro a una gran velocidad. Al abrir los ojos, noto que su cabeza estaba apoyada en un hombro ajeno y pudo observar como sus piernas se balaceaban por los aires para finalmente descender en la tierra.

Fue depositada en el suelo con delicadeza y ella aprovecho para ver el rostro de su salvador, que resulta ser un hombre de al parecer de unos veinti tantos y a pesar de eso era calvo, sus ojos eran de un color café, su atuendo le llamo un poco la atención, era un mono amarillo, con cinturón negro, guantes y botas rojas y una capa blanca ¿acaso era un héroe?

Ella lo seguía viendo fijamente y el a ella, su mirada era monótona, sin sentimiento, y ella por alguna razón, quiso saber por que.

-¿Quién eres?- la voz del kaijin la había devuelto a la realidad, el kaijin los estaba viendo fijamente, mas en concreto al chico calvo.

El héroe si dio la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos contesto- Solo soy un chico cuyo pasatiempo es ser un superhéroe- y lo había dicho aun con su expresión en blanco.

La chica estupefacta lo observo con impacto ¿qué tipo de respuesta era esa? Le había aclarado la duda de que era un héroe pero ¿por pasatiempo? no podía ser cierto.

-¿Que?- y al parecer al kaijin tampoco le había hecho gracia, es mas parecía enfadado-¿Qué clase de historia es esa?- dijo girándose dándoles la cara.

-Yo soy Vaccineman creado por la contaminación del planeta,¡por parte de los seres humanos!- se señalo a si mismo con evidente furia- La tierra es un organismo. Ustedes los humanos son virus, una infección que se devora al mundo-cada vez parecía que aumentaba su furia-¡Yo fui creado por la voluntad colectiva del planeta para erradicar a la humanidad y a tu vil civilización!- a medida que seguía hablando su tamaño aumentaba, le crecían espinas, sus ojos se volvían mas rojos y le crecían colmillos, a estas altura estaba temblando de pavor puro, estaban condenados ¡no había forma que ese chico venciera semejante monstruo! Y a pesar de su clara desventaja el de calvicie prematura seguía como si nada, ni si quiera se veía que tuviera miedo, aquello solo le extraño mas.

-¿Y tu solo haces esto como pasatiempo? ¡UN PASATIEMPO!-estaban perdidos-¡COMO TE ATREVES AL ENFRENTAR AL CAMPEON DE LA TIERRA POR UNA RAZON COMO ESA!- su voz era tan potente que su cabello castaño se volaba-Miserable humano prepárate para-¡-

Y entonces ocurrió, de un solo puñetazo ese joven había logrado derrotar al kaijin, dispersando la bruna que los rodeaba, haciéndolo explotar en pedazos y sus restos esparciéndose por el lugar, sin embargo ella solo lo veía a el, aun con su puño en alto emanando vapor por la fuerza del golpe.

Si antes tenia curiosidad, ahora quería saberlo todo de el, no sabia si era admiración o otra cosa, pero sentía que tenia quedarse a su lado, lo mas cerca posible, además quería agradecerle por haberla salvado de una muerte espantosa.

Había tomado una decisión, a partir de hoy trataría de acercarse más a este héroe por pasatiempo.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el héroe había estado viendo su puño con clara frustración.

\- Otro mas que a acabado de un golpe – se dijo mentalmente mientras se dejaba caer al suelo de rodillas.

-¡MALDICIOOOOOOOON!- de seguro ese grito se había escuchado en toda la ciudad.

Después de asegurarse que la niña estaría en buenas manos (y de hallar su mochila), siguió al héroe hasta un supermercado, en el cual se encontró con una joven como de unos veinti algo y hermosa, tenia el cabello corto y negro, ojos café, y poseía un cuerpo de en sueño. Vestía una sudadera roja con la leyenda 'ROCK&POP' escritas en el pecho, unos jeans azules ajustados de los cuales parecía tener un colgante de una clave de sol y unas zapatillas blancas.

Al parecer se conocían, ya que comenzaron a platicar trivialidades mientras se adentraban al supermercado y se dirigían a la sección de mariscos mientras ella los seguía a una distancia prudente, al parecer estaban ahí por una oferta o algo por el estilo, y apenas podía escuchar su platica, pero no podía acercarse mas, no a menos si quisiera que la descubrieran y la creyeran una acosadora, eso seria demasiado humillante.

Los veía de reojo mientras fingía observar los productos en venta, y llego un momento en que la joven se despidió del de mameluco besándolo en la mejilla, y por alguna razón sintió una opresión en el pecho, que extrañamente desapareció cuando alcanzo a escuchar un "nos vemos después, Ototo". Decir que se quedo en blanco era poco ¿en serio era su hermana? ¿Y encima era la mayor? Pues había diferencias, como por ejemplo que ella se expresaba mucho mejor que su ni-san y también que parecía tener menos edad. Sin mencionar el extraño alivio que sintió al enterarse, solo quería conocerlo mejor y agradecerle por haberla salvado, solo eso ¿no?

Sacudió su cabeza para despejarse, y fijo su vista disimuladamente y vio que el de los guantes esteba viendo fijamente un empaquetado de cangrejo, era como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo ¿un recuerdo tal vez? Y lo mas curioso es que seguía con cara de "poker face" ¿siquiera sabia lo que era sonreír de vez en cuando?

Unos minutos después el calvo, había puesto el cangrejo en su canasta y ahora se dirigía a la caja registradora, por lo que rápidamente dejo el producto que había tomado para disimular y lo siguió rápidamente.

Fue ahí que se sintió un gran temblor y de fondo podían oírse como pisadas, todo se estremecía y las luces habían empezado a parpadear, tuvo que emplearse al máximo para no caerse, el único parecía no tener problemas era el héroe que se mantenía en pie buscando al parecer cambio en su billetera.

Cuando el calvo por fin encontró el cambio que buscaba, tanto el como ella se dieron cuanta que eran los únicos en el supermercado, se había concentrado tanto en no caerse que no se dio cuenta que todos habían huido a excepción de ellos.

Los temblores se acercaban cada vez mas hasta que…

-¡KYAAAA!- la mitad del supermercado en el que ellos estaban había sido destruida.

-Dios me odia- musito muy quedito con la cara azul ¡¿cómo era posible que le pasara dos veces en el mismo día?! Lo único que deseaba ahora era que su suerte mejorara.

Vio como el calvo salía exterior y lo siguió rápidamente y lo que vio no la calmo para nada. Definitivamente no era su día.

-E-es enorme- dijo con voz temblorosa al ver a un gigante con figura humana y en la cabeza portaba lo que parecía un casco hecho de hueso-S-sin mencionar que esta prácticamente desnudo- lo murmuró por lo bajo al tiempo que retiraba la mirada con un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Oi.

-¿Eh?- dijo volteando la vista hacia el joven, al cual cabe destacar que no parecia aterrado por el gigante, su cara de "póker" lo demostraba. Y ahora que se daba cuenta, esa cara de póker la observaba fijamente, tanto que comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

-Deberias ir al refugio- dios, hasta su voz sonaba monótona ¿qué pasaba con este chico?

-E-eh y-yo ¡n-no puedo!- no quería irse, si lo hacia no estaba segura si lo volvería a ver y ella ya se había comprometido a saber todo de el y agradecerle el haberla salvado.

De lejos podía oírse las alarmas de evacuación. Pero ella por más miedo que tuviera no se iría.

El calvo solo la miro un rato para luego suspirar- Estarás segura en el refugio- había comenzado a andar cuando sintió como su brazo era envuelto por otros mas delicados- Oi- dijo volteándose hacia la fémina-Te dije qu-

-¡Quiero ir contigo, por favor!- no sabia que estaba haciendo, solo sabia que quería ir con el adonde fuera, por mas peligroso que fuera, ni ella misma se reconocía. Pudo ver como claramente al héroe por pasatiempo le daba un tic en su ceja derecha-No, es demasiado peligro-

-¡No me importa!- otra contracción en la ceja.

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

El calvo observo la dirección del estruendo, sino se apuraba iba perderle la pista al gigante, y no tenia ganas de seguir discutiendo con esta mujer, pero tampoco la quería lastimar por mas molesta que fuera y ella no pararía de fastidiarlo, así que, en un momento de distracción de la peli-castaña, se zafo de su agarre de un rápido movimiento para después rápidamente sujetarla firmemente por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia el.

-¿Q-que estas..? -una mano enguantada le impidió seguir hablando.

-Las mujeres son muy ruidosas- dicho pego un gran salto, ya se había retrasado demasiado.

- _¡¿Cómo es que puede saltar tan alto?!_ \- se gritaba mentalmente la pobre oji-café, al ver que después de ese salto, habían llegado al hombro izquierdo del titán.

Sentía sus piernas de gelatina, tanto que estaba segura que si no la estuvieran sujetando, ahora mismo estaría en una caída libre de miles de metros.

-Soy el hombre más fuerte del mundo, soy el hombre más fuerte del mundo...- desde su distancia se podían oír los murmullos del titán.

-¿Cómo se siente ototo?-ese grito había venido del otro hombro, al parecer aun no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, aunque sabia en el fondo que no duraría mucho.

-¿Cómo se siente ser el hombre más poderoso?- le pregunto el calvo al gigante, por su parte ella lo miro con los ojos en blanco ¿acaso no sabia lo que era un ataque sorpresa?

-¡¿Qué?!-el tipo señalo al calvo y a la peli-castaña-¡hay alguien en tu hombro!

-Ponte unos pantalones- dijo simplemente, y la chica no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

-Tch- el cientifico chasqueo la lengua-¡los intrusos de tu hombro! ¡mátalos!

- _Ahora si estamos muertos_ \- enterró su rostro en el pecho del calvo enguantado al tiempo que se aferraba a el, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

 _ **WHAM**_

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, sintió el golpe, pero no había caído sobre ellos, pero si no fueron ellos entonces eso significaba que…

Había matado a su propio hermano sin querer.

-¡NI-SAAAAAAAAN!- tapándose los oídos con las palmas de sus manos, la peli-castaña se recargo aun más en el joven.

¡¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?!- el gigante seguía gritando mientras apretaba su puño frente su rostro-¡Yo solo quería ser el mas fuerte!- en ese punto la fémina sintió que el agarre de su cintura desapareció dejándole caer, cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando su muerte, sin embargo se vio apresada de nuevo, pero esta vez por su cuello.

El héroe la había soltado para taparse los oídos y en el proceso la había vuelto a agarrar haciendo que sus rostros quedaran cerca, demasiado cerca.

La joven no pudo evitarlo, se había puesto roja hasta las orejas, y es que tenia que admitirlo, quizás el tipo carecía de expresiones y era calvo, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era apuesto- _¡No, no, no! ¡Estas sobre un gigante, con esperanzas de sobrevivir muy bajas! ¡No puedes pensar en esas cosas ahora!_ \- se auto regañaba, intentando calmar su sonrojo.

La voz del gigante la saco de sus pensamientos - ¡Y cuando finalmente logre todo lo que queria! ¿Por qué? – su voz disminuía a medida que seguía hablando, ahí se dio cuenta que el calvo observaba al gigante con sonrisa, era la primera que le veía.

En ese punto fue que el gigante se dio cuenta finalmente de su presencia, y no parecia muy contento. A una gran velocidad, el calvo tomo a la peli-castaña de la cintura y tomando impulso la lanzo por los aires.

-¡No se quien seas!- el gigante había tomado al héroe en su puño-¡pero es tu culpa que mi hermano este muerto!- lo lanzo contra un edificio a sus pies, destruyéndolo al instante.

Mientra tanto, la femina veía desde el aire como el gigante lanzaba ataques consecutivos contra el héroe, dejando un gran hueco. Un humano normal habría muerto con el primer impacto pero…

- _Por alguna extraña razón_ \- pensaba mientras seguía subiendo - _Estoy tranquila, a pesar de que moriré, por algún motivo, siento que no será así_ \- fue lo ultimo que pensó al momento de descender.

-Soy el mas poderoso- el gigante jadeaba pesadamente, pero se la veía decaído. Miraba su propia mano con tristeza y culpa-¿Y que?- una lagrima se asomaba por su ojo- Me siento tan vacío.

-Si, ¿verdad?

Tanto el gigante como la oji-café, esta ultima con una gran sonrisa, vieron como el calvo salía del hueco a gran velocidad en dirección al gigante, atrapando a la fémina de nueva cuenta por la cintura, a la vez que ella se aferraba a su cuello, para acto seguido pegarle un puñetazo al gigante, rompiéndole parte del casco, y el pescuezo.

-Tener un poder tan abrumador- empezó a decir con su monótona voz- hace todo condenadamente aburrido- la peli-castaña lo vio ¿Qué quiere decir con aburrido?

El gigante fue derribado, pero sobre ciudad B.

-Ah

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿no era esa ciudad la que debía ser protegida?

-Oh cielos.

Ciudad B

Aniquilada

" _ **No hay señal de que el mundo logre librarse del mal"**_

De una pequeña konbini salío un joven calvo y detrás de el una joven peli-castaña bebiendo un envase de jugo, con su mochila colgando al hombro.

-Oi, ¿por cuanto más me vas a seguir?- pregunto volteando hacia la fémina.

-¿E-eh? umm- volteo ligeramente la mirada mientras un tenue sonrojo cubría sus mejillas- E-es que no tengo donde quedarme.

" _ **Esto no ha cambiado desde que me convertí en héroe"**_

El calvo la vio fijamente para luego encogerse de hombros- Supongo, que no hay opción-comento mientras empezaba a caminar- Tendré que alojarte esta que consigas un nuevo lugar.

" _ **Y al parecer estaré viviendo con esta mujer por un tiempo .No se ve como un tipo de fan, ni siquiera parece que me conozca"**_

La castaña se sorprendió para luego sonreír ligeramente sonrojada, trotando ligeramente para ponerse al día con el joven calvo, mientra apretaba ligeramente la correa de su mochila.

" _ **Lo que significa que mis esfuerzos son completamente insignificantes"**_

Así continuaron su camino, uno al lado del otro, en silencio, no uno incomodo, sino lo contrario.

" _ **Pero eso no me pone ni triste ni nada"**_

El calvo se detiene en seco y voltea la mirada hacia cierto punto, la castaña le mira extrañada y siguiendo su mirada ve a un gatito color café y crema en medio de la calle.

" _ **Sin embargo hay algo que si me preocupa"**_

El joven calvo se acerca al minino, siendo seguido por la joven, y se agacha con intención de acariciarlo, sin embargo este se va en dirección a la peli-castaña y se restriega por sus piernas. Enternecida, la joven se agacha de rodillas y comienza a acariciar al minino, ignorante de la mirada del calvo puesta en ella.

" _ **He empezado a sentir cada vez menos en el día a día"**_

La fémina tomo al gatito y lo coloco en se regazo, continuando con las caricias, haciendo ronronear al gato.

" _ **Miedo, ansiedad, coraje, alegría, ya no siento nada de eso"**_

Los maullidos del gato y risas tenues de la joven aren lo único que se oían en esa calle, y por alguna extraña razón, el calvo no podía dejar de mirarla.

" _ **¿Habré perdido una parte importante de mi humanidad a cambio del poder?"**_

De repente se empiezan a oír sonidos de piezas mecánicas siendo removidas y estruendos, que hacen que el minino salga huyendo de los brazos de la peli-castaña-¡Ha! gatito- intenta llamarlo sin resultado. Piezas de autos empiezan a caer sobre ellos, incluso una rueda choca contra el joven héroe y la bolsa de las compras. Al voltear la mirada ven a un kaijin destrozando un automóvil. El calvo enguantado le entrego las compras a la castaña

-¿Vroom,Vroom?- se le escucha al monstruo cuando los voltea a ver-Ay, me han visto-canturrea el monstruo al momento de acercarse a ellos- ¡yo soy Baricustim Y649Z Mk II!- tenia ojos saltones inyectados en sangre, casi desnudo, una matricula cubría sus partes nobles, y algunas partes de su cuerpo tenían partes de autos.

" _ **Antes cuando peleaba, sentía tantas emociones agitándose dentro de mi"**_

El kaijin seguía parloteando sobre autos y modificaciones hechas a si mismo, pero esta vez la castaña no sintió miedo y deseos de salir corriendo, solamente se quedo ahí, viendo de reojo al joven héroe, esperando lo que presentía que iba a pasar.

" _ **Miedo, ansiedad, coraje…"**_

El kaijin se acerco mas y apunto con su dedo el héroe, mas específicamente su calva-Si te vas a poner en mi camino tendré que romper tu precioso faro con mi… - antes de terminar su oración ya se había convertido en chatarra bajo el puño del héroe.

" _ **Pero ahora, puedo acabar todo de un solo golpe"**_

La castaña reviso el estado de los víveres y se decepciono al ver que los huevos se habían roto, hasta que sintió una mano revolver sus cabellos, levanto la vista y vio que el héroe sonreía, era tenue, pero sonreía al fin y al cabo.

-Esta noche comeremos huevos con arroz- dijo sacándole una sonrisa a la femina.

Y una vez que llegaron al apartamento, la peli-castaña tomo la bolsa con las compras, ganándose la mirada extrañada del calvo.

-Yo cocinare mientras tu te bañas- le dijo sonriendo- es mi forma de agradecer el que me dejaras quedarme- y se dirigió a la cocina bajo la atenta mirada del mayor.

" _ **Llego a casa ileso y lavo mis guantes. Esta es mi rutina"**_

Al momento de salir ya vestido con su pijama, sintió un aroma delicioso.

-La cena esta lista- dijo colocando dos cuencos de arroz con huevos en la mesa- Espero que sea de tu agrado- le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas.

" _ **Cuando peleo en contra de monstruos y kaijins, no es una batalla épica de voluntades y espíritus"**_

Cuando dio el primer mordisco, sintió que su paladar había ido al paraíso, estaba delicioso, y eso que solo era arroz con huevos, un platillo muy simple. Comieron en un agradable silencio, y así hasta que terminaron de cenar. La joven levanto los cuencos para luego lavarlos, mientras el joven calvo le hacia un sitio para que ella pudiera dormir.

-Ya acabe con los platos- dijo saliendo de la cocina secándose las manos con un pequeño trapo- me iré a duchar ¿esta bien?- a lo que el asintió.

-Espera- la detuvo mientras ella se dirigía al baño- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ah, es cierto- la castaña se golpeo ligeramente la frente- no nos hemos presentado ¿verdad?- se acerco y le tendió la mano sonriendo- Mi nombre es Yoshida Saeko ¿y el tuyo?

-Saitama- dijo estrechando su mano, al menos ya sabia su nombre

" _ **Ser un superhéroe es solo un pasatiempo para mi"**_

Saitama miraba la TV mientras Saeko se terminaba de duchar. Al rato ella salio vistiendo una camiseta de mangas largas color claro y calza negra por los muslos

" _ **Lo que significa que solo debo encontrarlo gratificante"**_

Apagaron la TV y cada quien su acostó en su propio futon, uno al lado del otro.

" _ **Pero por lo menos algo nuevo me ha pasado"**_

-Oyasuminasai*, Saitama-san – dijo para luego dormirse al instante.

-Igual.

" _ **Creo que esto será un buen cambio"**_

Un nuevo día se alzaba sobre Ciudad Z, las aves cantaban y todo era tranquilidad, que no duro. Un fuerte estruendo se oyó, provocando que Saitama se despertara abruptamente. Se incorporo rápidamente y se dio cuenta que Saeko se encontraba en el balcón, estaba sentada y abrazándose así misma y temblaba ligeramente, en su mirada se podía ver terror.

Cuando quiso preguntar, ya era tarde.

Una gran mano atravesó la pared del apartamento, tomando la cabeza del joven héroe, quien reacciono golpeando la mano y así zafándose, sin embargo una gran masa arraso completamente la pared, embistiendo a al héroe y haciéndolo atravesar los demás apartamentos.

-¡SAITAMA-SAAAN!- fue lo que escucho antes de aterrizar en la calle, completamente ileso, pero el apartamento era otra historia.

-¡Mi casa!- exclamo al ver la destrucción- _¡Saeko sigue adentro!_

Antes de siquiera avanzar, detrás de el emerge un ser de apariencia extraña, lanzando un golpe contra el héroe por pasatiempo, quien rápidamente lo bloquea, sin embargo es tanta la fuerza que el héroe de nueva cuenta sale disparado, estrellándose contra una edificación.

La sangre del héroe gotea de la herida hecha en su sien, apoyándose en sus rodilla, ve a la criatura frente a el.

- _Él es fuerte_ \- fue su único pensamiento -¿Quién eres?

-Que grosero- la criatura poseía una voz grave-Nosotros somos los verdaderos terrestres.

-¿"Nosotros"?- cuestiono extrañado.

-Creo que tu gente nos llama: "subterráneos"

-Pero hemos proliferado demasiado- mas de esas criaturas iban emergiendo- Así que hemos decidido reclamar la superficie para nosotros-unas de esas criaturas se acerco al que parecía ser el líder, en sus enormes manos traía una figura de pelo castaño, que Saitama reconoció en seguida.

- _¡Saeko!_ \- la mujer estaba inconsciente, no podía verle el rostro pero lograba ver sangre goteando de su cabeza.

-Pero oímos que hay demasiados habitantes en la superficie- aparto su vista de la castaña para enfocarla en el ser subterráneo- Simplemente estarán en nuestro camino- de ratos desviaba su atención a la castaña, empezaba preocuparse por la herida.

-Así que hemos decidido que ustedes deben ser eliminados- eso se gano la total atención de Saitama, quien abrió enorme los ojos- Desde que empezamos, el 70% de los habitantes de la superficie se han ido convirtiendo en polvo- mientras hablaba, el líder subterráneo tomo a la castaña y enseñándosela a al héroe continuo- Esta es una lucha por sobrevivir- comento al tiempo apretaba su agarre sobre la fémina, sacándole un quejido de dolor-Esperamos que acepten su destino gentilmente- Saitama sentía sudor frío bajarle por la frente.

-Pero estoy bastante sorprendido-expreso el líder- eres el primer habitante de la superficie que a sobrevivido mi golpe.

-Es lo mismo para mi – hablo por primera vez- Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía a un adversario digno- apretó con fuerza su puño- Subterráneos- el héroe calvo sonrió con una expresión de seriedad.

Los supuestos ojos de líder brillaron en rojo-¡Somos terrestres!- exclamo con molestia mientras su puño se dirigía hacia el héroe calvo quien apenas logro esquivarlo perdiendo casi el equilibrio, recuperándose al instante para seguidamente darle un puñetazo al líder justo en el estomago.

Hubo silencio…

Luego la parte superior del líder estallo, soltando automáticamente a la castaña, siendo tomada nuevamente por Saitama. Las demás criaturas retrocedieron un poco por el asombro.

-¡Bastardo!- exclamo una.

-Je- el calvo prematuro acomodo a Saeko sobre su hombro, sujetándola bien.

-¡Muere!- esquivo rápidamente el ataque, para luego patear a un par y luego impulsarse hacia arriba, a uno de los puentes.

Inmediatamente es seguido por tres subterráneos, atacándolo al instante. Saitama evade los ataques, cuidando que la peli-castaña tampoco sea tocada por ni uno.

De un momento a otro es rodeado por los tres subterráneos, atacándolo al mismo tiempo.

El héroe, rápidamente dejando a la castaña en el suelo, bloquea los ataques con ambos brazos. La fuerza del impacto es tal que parte del puente se desmorona. Sus ojos parecían estar en llamas.

Más criaturas van atacándolo, pero el las repele mediante golpes y patadas, manteniéndolas alejadas de la joven lo mas que puede. Hasta que llega una criatura mas grande que las anteriores - _¡¿Este es el líder?!_ \- el golpe le dio directo, mandándolo a volar hasta el final del puente.

Después de eso se pudo ver una gran explosión. Todo se tiño en llamas.

-Se acabo-le líder tomo a la inconsciente castaña en su enorme mano.

-¿Quien era ese habitante de la superficie?

-Yo soy- se ve una figura salir de las llamas- solo un chico que tiene el pasatiempo de ser un superhéroe- Saitama ve directo al subterráneo que tiene apresada a la joven-No perderé.

-¡La superficie…- pone su puño en su pecho, justo donde esta su corazón- …esta bajo mi protección! ¡Eso incluye a Saeko!

-¡Cállate, especie inferior!- con esa exclamación, varios subterráneos se lanzan contra Saitama, sin embargo son repelidos por el héroe, quien saltando a una gran altura, golpea al líder, haciendo que este suelte a la castaña. Velozmente es atrapada por el joven calvo y apretándola contra si, continúa batallando contra los subterráneos que arremeten contra ellos.

 _ **¿Qué es este sentimiento?**_

Uno de los ataque le dio directo en el rostro, y apretando su agarre sobre Saeko, desvío el ataque con su puño.

 _ **¿Por qué se esta acelerando mi corazón?**_

Con un golpe final repele al subterráneo, haciéndolo retroceder.

 _ **¿Qué es este sentimiento de peligro? ¿Que es esta emoción?**_

De la nada dos subterráneos lo atacan al mismo tiempo encerrando, tanto a Saitama como a la fémina, contra sus puños. Sujetando fuertemente a la castaña contra su pecho, el héroe con una gran fuerza hace retroceder a los dos subterráneos.

 _ **¡Había olvidado como se siente!**_

Así continuo, batallando como nunca lo había hecho.

 _ **¡La emoción de una pelea!**_

Podía sentirlo, la chispa, el latir de su corazón al vencer al ultimo de los subterráneos. Jadeando pesadamente cayó de rodillas sobre los cadáveres de las criaturas, con la castaña aun en sus brazos. La lluvia empieza a caer sobre ellos.

 _ **Eso es.**_

Al fin abriendo los ojos, Saeko vio como el heroe con calvicie baja su mirada hacia ella, le sonrie, por que sabe que a ganado, levanta sus brazos y lo abraza, realmente esta feliz de verlo bien.

 _ **Ahora lo recuerdo.**_

Saitama lentamente corresponde el abrazo, sorprendido y la vez aliviado.

 _ **Eso es todo.**_

-Vaya, vaya- detrás de ellos emerge otro subterráneo, mucho mas grande que los anteriores, y aterrador. Su cuerpo parecía una armadura y entre las gritas podía verse lo que parecía ser lava, poseía cuatro brazos y en cada uno portaba una especie de espada

-Parece ser que te divertiste con mis hijos- los miraba directamente, especialmente a Saitama.

 _ **¡Esto es…**_

-¡Ahora vas a enfrentarte contra Underlord!

Sonriendo con determinación, Saitama emprendió carrera hacia el rey subterráneo.

- _Se que ganaras, Saitama_ \- con un poderoso salto, el héroe se dispone a dar la contienda final.

… _ **lo que habia estado buscando!**_

RIIIIIIIIIIIING-¡BAM!

-¡Kya!- Saeko despertó sobresaltada e incorporándose vio que Saitama había roto tanto el despertador como el piso del apartamento con un golpe suyo.

Y ahora que se fijaba bien ¿acaso se veía decepcionado? ¿o solo su vista seguía invadida por el sueño? Antes de poder preguntarle un estruendo se oyó fuera del apartamento.

-¡La superficie es nuestra!- asomándose por el balcón vieron que en medio de la calle pequeñas criaturas iban emergiendo encabezadas por otra mas grande que ellas, tenía cuatro brazos, en los cuales sostenía cuatro espadas- ¡Los habitantes de la superficie serán eliminados!

No supo en que momento, pero el calvo se había cambiado rápidamente a su traje de héroe, saltando rápidamente por el balcón-¡Quédate atrás!

-¡Yo soy el Underlord! ¡Prepárense habitantes de la superfic-!- el héroe cayo en picada sobre el rey subterráneo, noqueándolo al instante con una patada, causando temor a las demás criaturas al ver a su líder derrotado.

-¡De acuerdo, hagamos esto!- exclamo con una emoción inexplicable, emoción que le duro poco, al ver una bandera blanca con las palabras 'lo sentimos' escritas-¿eh?

-¡Saitama-san!- Saeko salio del apartamento, sin importarle aun estar en pijama-¿todo esta bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?

El calvo simplemente se rasco la mejilla con uno de sus dedos, viendo a la nada.

-Me volví demasiado poderoso.

-¿Eh?- ahora si estaba confundida ¿de que se perdió?

 **El hombre más poderoso del mundo**


End file.
